In tapered roller bearings, it is common to use split type retainers as retainers for tapered rollers for a purpose of improved assemblability (Patent Literature 1). In this case, a split type retainer is made of segments, each being a generally quadrangle frame given by equally dividing a cone-frustum-shaped cage-type retainer along planes of division each passing through a centerline of the retainer. The retainer has a smaller-diameter-side frame portion and a larger-diameter-side frame portion opposed thereto, with a plurality of posts connecting these two frame portions, and a plurality of pockets formed between the posts for retaining tapered rollers.
When the tapered roller bearing is mounted to target equipment, first, the bearing's inner ring is fitted and fixed around a shaft, and thereafter the segments loaded with tapered rollers are placed around the inner ring track. Then, an outer ring is fitted around the tapered rollers, and finally a housing of the equipment is fitted around the outer ring outer diameter surface to complete the mounting.